


Turning The Tables

by Memequeme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honestly why am I starting another fic lmao, Maybe angst if I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeme/pseuds/Memequeme
Summary: What happens when Marinette starts gaining feelings for her feline partner, and Adrien starts noticing the amazing qualities of his classmate?Things get complicated. That's the answer.





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before I show this first chapter I want to warn everyone that I'm a busy person and I have another fic that I am currently writing, so I may end up not updating as often as I would like to. I also want to say that this is honestly the longest chapter I've ever managed to write, so I am working really hard on this one! I love you all and thank you for reading!

Love comes in all types of forms in all different ways. Romantic love can be kindled when two friends inch closer to eachother, or when a crush becomes a little more than it once was. Love isn't always expected however, for many people fall in love without realizing it. Some people deny it, but love is inevitable. Sometimes, learning to love both sides of a person is the best way to truly connect with them.

This is a story of two hearts that dedicated themselves to one special person, but didn't realize another had occupied the same love. The funny thing is, they had fallen for the same person twice. Now the question comes: Will they ever figure that out?

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Marinette stared down from her balcony as she sighed, her eyes scanning the streets below as the cool evening wind blew through her pigtails. Tikki was perched on the edge along with Marinette's elbows, looking up at her chosen with a concerned face. She knew Marinette didnt have the best day, considering asking out Adrien had been a failed mission.

"Why can't I ask him a simple question, Tikki"?

Marinette looked over to her kwami, who stared intently back at her.

"Marinette....." Tikki sighed, slightly frustrated by Marinette's self doubt,"You're just nervous, it's okay."

"Yeah, but I wish I was less nervous, you know?" Marinette began, huffing as she talked about her crush that prevented her from reaching her daily goal,"I just want to be able to at least talk to him. I want to get to know him, Tikki! Why isn't that simple for me?"

"I understand Marinette, but don't hate yourself for it! All you have to do is work up your courage, I'm sure some day you'll get the chance to get to know him better." Tikki smiled a reassuring smile, and Marinette mustered a small one back.

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette spoke, her shoulders lifting a bit more. It was surely stressful trying to bring herself to talk to Adrien, but in the end she knew that someday she would get over it. Marinette never gave up on a challenge, so maybe she could eventually force herself into a situation. Besides, it wasn't like Adrien hated her or anything.

Marinette was just about to go back down to her room when she saw a black figure hopping through the night. She immediately recognized it as her partner, his green eyes illuminating the sky as he jumped from building to building.

_Right, he has patrol tonight._

Marinette smiled at Chat for a couple seconds before turning around towards her door hatch, but a sudden movement caught her off guard.

Chat was on her balcony. He had jumped onto the ledge, which almost sent Marinette jumping into the air. Why was Chat at her house? Why was he standing there with a sad look in his face?

_Wait a minute....._

_Chat has patrol on Tuesday nights, not Fridays!_  
  
Now Marinette was raising an eyebrow. Why was Chat outside sitting on her balcony with a face that looked like someone took a ball of yarn away from him, on a night he wasn't even supposed to be in uniform?

"Chat Noir?" Marinette questioned after seconds of standing there confused. She had a couple of interactions with the superhero as a civilian, but none had much dialogue to go with it. Due to that, Marinette had to act like she didn't talk to him almost every day. 

"Hey, princess" Chat answered as he hopped down onto the balcony. His suave voice still pricked at Marinette's chosen nickname smoothly, even though he was clearly upset about something. Why did he even use that nickname anyway?

"Hi......"

Marinette had yet to figure out what Chat Noir's problem was. Did he decide to come over while he was running around, or was his overall plan to come see her? Why her of all people anyway?

Chat seemed to sense her awkward tension, for he leaned against the railing and began to whistle. "Any reason you're here?" Marinette questioned, staring at Chat in an interrogating manner. 

Chat's ears perked at the question. He knew she was going to ask at some point."Why princess? Is there a purrroblem?"

Of course he had to answer with a ridiculous cat pun. Marinette rolled her eyes before moving to stand closer to Chat, who still looked upset about whatever it was he was thinking about.

"I don't have a problem with you being here, but I do want to know what's making you look so sad."

Chat was officially caught. Marinette was either really good at reading people, or he was being extremely obvious. Either way, there was no way he was leaving before he vented his feelings out to her.

"It's very personal, if that's okay to talk about."

Marinette's logical side told her she probably shouldn't be diving into Chat's personal life, but her emotional side told her to let him. It wasn't like Ladybug never talked to him about his problems while on patrol, right? Nothing ever said she couldn't be friends with him outside of her heroine persona, right?

"I don't see why not, you came here because you needed to talk to someone, right?"

Chat nodded. He had to admit, the reason why he  dropped  by was indeed to talk to her. Why Marinette out of all people though, he couldn't seem to figure out. She just seemed to be the most trustworthy person he knew, and he had seen her comforting fellow classmates on multiple occasions. Chat was quite thankful that Marinette wasn't questioning him any further.

"It's about my father," Chat began, his ears dropping at the statement. Marinette's eyes softened as she listened to her partner. Chat couldn't help but smile at the small gesture. Marinette was too kind.

"What about him?" Marinette asked. As Ladybug, Chat had told her he had issues at home before, but he never specified the reason for it. Marinette was going to find out tonight though, whether Chat liked it or not.

"I have this event at school coming up," Chat sighed, "and he said he probably won't be going."

"Does he usually not come to events?" Marinette asked as she actively listened to Chat. 

"He never does, and when he is present it's just him on a screen, not his physical presence. I just wish he would be more involved in my life instead of being invested in his career."

"I see."

Marinette couldn't help but rest a hand on Chat's shoulder. She would never be able to imagine her parents not taking part in her activities, in fact, they seemed a little too interested in her life sometimes. Her personal space was still given though, so her relationship with her parents had always been positive.

"How does one get their father to actually care about them for once?"

The question caught Marinette off guard, but her compassion quickly came as the hand rested on Chat's shoulder slowly made it's way around his body.

"Oh, Chat...." Marinette spoke, her voice calm,"I'm sure that's not true."

"If he cared he would actually show up sometimes," Chat grumbled. He seemed to be irritated at just the mere thought of his father. How sad.

"Maybe he's just really bad at showing his love for you. Have you tried talking to him?" Marinette asked. Chat's face scrunched into doubt as he glanced down to the floor of the balcony.

"Not really. I barely see him enough to speak to him at all. He probably wouldn't listen to me anyway." Chat shrugged the statement off, as if it was normal to him. Marinette's sympathy immediately grew at that thought. Chat probably didn't even know what having a real family was like. That just wasn't fair.

"Is it okay if I give you advice?"

Chat's glance returned to the girl who was sitting beside him. Did she really have to ask to give him advice on a subject that left him in the dark for years now? He nodded in response, anticipating her thoughts on the situation.

"I think you should approach him about it. Talk to him, and let him know how important this event is to you. Maybe he'll reconsider."

Chat couldn't help but smile. Marinette's advice was so honest, so warm and thoughtful, that a bright ball of sunshine burned in his chest. Her smile made his heart burst with love and care, two feelings that he rarely felt in his own home.

"Thank you so much princess," Chat cooed, his smile warm with adoration. He showed his appreciation with a kiss on Marinette's hand, which definitely did not make her blush. "But may I ask, what is the reason you were up here so late when I dropped by? Thinking about anything?"

"Not in particular," Marinette lied. She had to admit, talking to Chat made her completely forget about her current problem. It didn't matter much anyway, it was only a silly crush she had.

"Are you sure? Because I need to repay you for this amazing advice you just gave me." Chat winked at Marinette as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe some other time. For now, I think you should go to bed and sleep this out so you're ready to talk to your father in the morning, okay?"

Marinette hoped Chat would agree with her statements so she didn't have to explain such an embarrassing topic to him. She also hoped that maybe he would forget all about it in their next meeting.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Chat cheered, saluting Marinette before standing back up on the ledge. He gave Marinette one last look before waving, watching her wave back as he leapt off of the building. He could see Marinette still waving from her balcony even when he was feet away from her. Boy, was that girl sweet.

Once Marinette couldn't see Chat anymore, she headed back into her room so she could actually get some shut eye. Tikki zoomed back out to meet her chosen in bed, saying goodnight before perching herself on Marinette's pillow. Marinette thought Tikki had fallen asleep, but a couple of minutes later, the pink kwqmi spoke one last time for the night.

"I think Chat Noir is the perfect person to talk to about Adrien," Tikki advised, yawning as she spoke her words. 

"Why would you say that?" Marinette asked, opening her eyes to look at her kwami. For some odd reason, she felt like Tikki was ominously keeping something from her. Marinette decided to shrug it off however, for Tikki wasn't like that. 

"Well first of all, he's a guy," Tikki began,"Second of all, he's your bestfriend Marinette. If you can talk to Alya about this, then why not Chat? What's the difference?"

"The difference is that Chat would constantly tease me about it," Marinette grumbled. She could imagine all the comments he would make. _"Ooh, who's the lucky guy? Is he hotter than I am?"_

"Maybe he will, but after you gave him that advice back there I think he knows he owes you," Tikki continued. She turned to face Marinette, who was now sitting up in a thinking position.

"But should I talk to him as Marinette? Wouldn't that be weird?"

Marinette was torn. Chat would most likely be asking her as a civilian about her problems, but it would be way easier to talk to him as Ladybug. Everything was easier as Ladybug.

"Honestly Marinette," Tikki began, eyes sparkling the way they did whenever she was about to give Marinette her ancient wisdom,"I think talking to him as yourself isn't that bad. He saw you up on your balcony as Marinette, so talking to him as Ladybug wouldn't get rid of his suspicion. Plus, it's not like it would be any different if you weren't wearing the suit, I think you're more than capable of not making it awkward."

Marinette laughed at the last comment. Not making something awkward? That was almost impossible for her. Tikki had a fantastic point however. Chat had seen Marinette struggling, not Ladybug."Thanks Tikki, I agree with you. Next time we meet, I'll talk to Chat Noir about Adrien."

Tikki's smile seemed a little too excited, but Marinette just took it as a typical positive Tikki emotion.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Adrien lay in his bed, Marinette's advice swarming in his head. He couldn't get her sweet words out of his mind, the way they combed his brain with letters of sweet honey. He was strangely calm, with a new definitive answer for all of his struggles, and it was all because of Marinette. Why was that girl so amazing?

"Hey Plagg, are you still awake?" Adrien asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Unfortunately," Plagg responded gruffly, obviously disturbed by the sudden conversation.

"Can-can I ask you something?" Adrien continued. He was hesitant about the topic he couldn't stop thinking about, but needed to get it out to someone.

"Adrien, it's 12 am," Plagg complained, flying up to meet his chosen's gaze. His eyes were annoyed, but also showed some concern. "Continue though."

"Okay...." Adrien began. He took a deep breath before venting away. "How do you get someone to talk to you?"

Plagg blinked. Who the hell was Adrien talking about? The question seemed sudden, and now concern began to rise into worry. "Depends, what's this about kid?"

"Well......" Adrien started, sitting up so he was comfortable while rambling to his kwami. "After talking to Marinette tonight, I realized something. At school, she never really talks to me, and sometimes I feel like she's uncomfortable around me. But as Chat Noir, she was quick to help me out with my problems."

Plagg nodded. "Is that it?"

"Well, I just wanna know how I can get close to her without having to transform. She genuinely helped me tonight, and I want that again."

The way Adrien was smiling made Plagg a little suspicious. It was almost identical to the smile he wore when talking about Ladybug. What a coincidence, hm?

Plagg sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered, shaking his head. After Adrien gave him a confused look, Plagg continued. "All I'm saying is that Marinette is definitely not uncomfortable around you, she's just a little shy. Get to know her, ask her on a lunch date or something, invite her to social events! That's how friendship works!"

Adrien stared. Did Plagg just give him actual advice? "You really think it's that simple?"

"Its easier than you think kid," Plagg assured, his arms crossed in a condescending manner,"If you reach out to her, you'll get to know her better."

"Thanks Plagg, that really helped," Adrien said, for the first time not sarcastically. He scratched his kwami's head affectionately before climbing back under the covers. Plagg flew over to rest beside the teen, who closed his eyes into a deep slumber. His nightly thoughts swam through images of his bestfriend, a dreamy smile forming unconsciously on his face. 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @where-is-season-2-jeremy


End file.
